


Friends with Benefits

by crimsonredbloodsucker



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonredbloodsucker/pseuds/crimsonredbloodsucker
Summary: One horny night, bestfriends Xiao Xingchen and Song Lan decided to fuck each other.
Relationships: Li Bowen/Song Jiyang, Song Lan Xiao Xingchen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Another shot which I wrote badly. Open for advices.

It was already quite late at night when Song Lan returned to Baixue Temple along with his bestfriend, Xiao Xingchen. The two just finished night hunting together. Xiao Xingchen was about to leave, "Wait!" Song Lan stopped him. 

"What is it?" Xiao Xingchen asked him, "It's already late, it would be better if you stay here tonight." Song Lan replied with hopes that Xiao Xingchen will spend the night in his home. Xiao Xingchen smiled at him and said, "Hmm. What could happen to me? Do not worry about me." Hearing this, Song Lan felt rejected. He knows that even if Xiao Xingchen encounters something on his way, he would be able to fight. Song Lan just wanted Xiao Xingchen to stay and to be with him even just for tonight and so he persuaded him, full of determination, "Although you can fight and protect yourself, I still wanted you to stay here with me. My mind won't be at ease. If you're here, at least I can see you. You are my bestfriend afterall, so there is nothing wrong if you will sleep here tonight." Xiao Xingchen agreed at last. 

"You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Song Lan said with utmost hospitality. "No, it's okay. You are the owner of the house so you sleep on the bed. I'm fine sleeping in the couch." Xiao Xingchen replied. Song Lan knew that Xiao Xingchen will decline his offer but he thinks it's inappropriate to let a guest sleep on the couch. "You sleep on the bed, I sleep on the couch. Period." He said, commanding Xiao Xingchen. "No." Xiao Xingchen still refuses, he does not want Song Lan to sleep in the couch. To let him stay and sleep in his home is already enough. Xiao Xingchen lay down on the couch, "no more arguments. Good night." Song Lan sighs, he carried Xiao Xingchen and placed him on the bed, "No one will sleep on the couch. End of discussion." He lay down beside Xiao Xingchen, looking straight on the ceiling. Xiao Xingchen was startled by what Song Lan did and he looks at him with eyebrows twitched. "Do not look at me. I might do something." Song Lan said to him.

"Huh? What will you do?" Xiao Xingchen asks him like a pure and innocent child. Song Lan fiercely stares at Xiao Xingchen, making him tremble. "Wh-what?" Xiao Xingchen stutters. "Xiao Xingchen, I...I..." Song Lan trying hard to speak up his mind. He grabs Xiao Xingchen's arms, pressed onto the bed, and placed himself atop Xiao Xingchen. Xiao Xingchen's whole body froze, Song Lan started kissing him. Unable to resist Song Lan, Xiao Xingchen closed his eyes and slowly responded to the kiss. His fists were closed and still pressed onto the bed. Song Lan tightly holding Xiao Xingchen's arms, leaving pinkish marks on his skin. 

Song Lan stops kissing his friend, they both stare at each other. Heat aroused on both of them. It was Xiao Xingchen's first time to feel such things. He's both nervous but excited, which is quite strange. He doesn't know what's with his excitement. Song Lan just kissed him, his heart beats faster, and his face blushed. "I'm sorry", Song Lan said. He knows for a fact that what he did was wrong but he was too impulsive. Xiao Xingchen is his friend plus, they're both males. Doing this sort of things to Xiao Xingchen, their friendship might broke off. Song Lan's already expecting scoldings from Xiao Xingchen but Xiao Xingchen told him, "it's fine. I won't resist", which made him in awe.

Song Lan knew that he suddenly kissed Xiao Xingchen not because he loves him, but simply because he's a one horny cultivator. Song Lan clearly knows that he doesn't have romantic feelings for Xiao Xingchen but he cares for him and he treasures him as his dearest friend thus, making him have second thoughts. He lets out a heavy breath. "It's really okay. I would not be mad at you. You are still my friend, Zichen." Xiao Xingchen assured him. Song Lan planted his head on Xiao Xingchen's right shoulder and laughs for a few seconds and he slowly let go of Xiao Xingchen's arms. Xiao Xingchen pats Song Lan's head. Xiao Xingchen, "We're not gonna lose anything if we do it." 

Song Lan started stripping himself and Xiao Xingchen. His eyes were blessed seeing Xiao Xingchen's naked body. He lets his hands travel throughout Xiao Xingchen's body. Xiao Xingchen sits up and pecks on Song Lan's right cheek. He looks down and Song Lan's eight inched member appeared before his sight. He slowly played with it using his right hand, then he bent his upper body downward. He started licking Song Lan's cock. Its taste is sweet and salty and Xiao Xingchen definitely enjoys this flavor. He sucks Song Lan's cock, he devours it like he was not fed for years, he's hungry. Xiao Xingchen made sure that his mouth catches all the white liquids coming from Song Lan's dick.

Song Lan was very satisfied, he grabs Xiao Xingchen's nape and kissed him desperately. He sticks out his tongue and licks the outline of Xiao Xingchen's lips. Song Lan invaded the inside of Xiao Xingchen's mouth with his tongue. They had a tongue fight. They're both moaning and gasping as they unceasingly kiss each other. Song Lan squeezes Xiao Xingchen's butt and spank it for how many times. It was painful but Xiao Xingchen likes it. 

Song Lan gently lay Xiao Xingchen's body down. Xiao Xingchen willingly spreads his legs making it easier for Song Lan to enter him. Before that, Song Lan prepares Xiao Xingchen's hole. He gently massages the rim and slowly puts in two fingers. As he fingers him, Xiao Xingchen lets out a few soft moans which Song Lan finds very relaxing to the ears. Song Lan holds his shaft and placed it infront of Xiao Xingchen's entrance, "ready?" He asks. Xiao Xingchen, "ready!" Song Lan slowly enters Xiao Xingchen's tender insides. Xiao Xingchen is tight, his cock is big so he takes it slow. When he's able to completely enter Xiao Xingchen, he began to thrust a little bit faster. When he deemed appropriate, Song Lan thrusts rapidly making Xiao Xingchen grasps onto the bedsheet, clenched his teeth, and moans louder.

Song Lan reaches Xiao Xingchen to kiss him while he's thrusting down there, Xiao Xingchen firmly grips onto Song Lan's neck. Their lips parted, "ahh. Zi-zichen. Ahh. Can you slow down?" Xiao Xingchen asks Song Lan but got rejected, "No. I will make you bleed." Song Lan said. Song Lan thrusts harder and faster, he sucks on Xiao Xingchen's neck leaving red marks. He opened Xiao Xingchen's mouth using his and spits some saliva for Xiao Xingchen to swallow. Xiao Xingchen clenches his fists and wraps his arms around Song Lan's shoulders. He pants as Song Lan shows no mercy during their first time. Still kissing and thrusting, Song Lan kneaded Xiao Xingchen's dick. 

Almost reaching orgasm, Song Lan sits up kneeling on the bed, he pulls Xiao Xingchen and cums inside Xiao Xingchen's mouth. Xiao Xingchen also cummed, he catches some fluid in his hands and lets Song Lan lick his hand and fingers. The two gently kissed each other, ending tonight's session.


End file.
